Riddles
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: Angela and Hikari has a sleepover with all their friends. The boys of the island decide to write each girl a riddle to express their feelings. LukeXAngela with a bunch of other pairings too! Poor summary and sucky riddles... Better story! Read and Review!


**Okay so here's another LukeXAngela fanfiction. It also contains WizardXHikari and the rival pairings (I am not going to list them off DX) Yes, I know Selena is not in this. I really didn't want to create a riddle for her and Luke because well, it's a LukeXAngela rfanfic XD I wasn't going to make Kevin appear either, I have no info on what he likes, seeming he's the male character of ToT. Anyway, stop reading my distractions and read my story! :D**

* * *

><p>Angela and her cousin, Hikari, where sitting in the living room. All their girlfriends sat with them, chattering and laughing as they played 'Truth or Dare.'<p>

"Okay, your turn Luna!" giggled Renee.

"Um... Okay! Angela, truth or dare!" she asked Angela.

She sat there for a minute. "I'll go with truth this time," she replied.

Luna sat there, pondering on what she should ask Angela.

"Okay Angie, tell me, who do you have a crush on?" Luna finally asked.

All the girls gasped at the question. No one could ever get Angela to tell them who she likes. Angela blushed a beet red. She knew she was busted with her biggest secret of her life.

"Promise you won't tell him, right?" she asked in a whisper.

The girls all nodded.

"Well okay... I swear, I'm telling the truth when I tell you this. No laughing! Anyway, um... The guy who I have a crush on is..." Angela bit her lip and looked down.

"C'mon Angie! Tell us!" coaxed Anissa.

"Yeah, you have to tell us. It's the rules," added Maya.

Angela sighed.

"Okay, alright. I'll tell you... I have a crush on Luke..." Angela's already beet red face turned even more red.

Candace, who was quiet most of the time, gasped.

"You like Luke? That crazy child who works at the Carpentry Shop?" she asked.

"Yes..."

"Wow, I don't think anyone seen that one coming," giggled Phoebe.

They all agreed.

* * *

><p>Outside, the guys were eavesdropping on the girl's conversation.<p>

Luke blushed.

"How can a girl as beautiful as Angela fall in love with me...?" Luke bit his lip.

"I don't know either, you retard," commented Gill, who was very impressed too.

"I guess... It's the way... Of life..." Wizard said.

Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe."

"Hey, don't you think we should give them the riddles now?" asked an anxious Chase.

The boys all agreed.

"Okay Luke, you know what to do, right?" asked Jin, checking that everything is in place.

"I run up to the door with the envolope, lay them on her doormat, ring the doorbell, then boot it over into the bushes before anyone sees me."

"Good, now everyone, in places!" whispered Calvin loudly enough so everyone could hear.

Every boy but Luke rushed into the bushes. Luke ran up to the door with an envolope in his hand. He did exactly what he was told to and booted it back into the bushes before anyone noticed.

* * *

><p>The girls were interupted by the doorbell ringing.<p>

"I'll get it," Angela said, getting up to answer it.

"Hello," she said, openeing the door.

No one. No one was there. Angela looked left and right to make sure they never stepped off to the sides. No one. Angela shrugged and was about to close the door until the envolope on the doormat stopped her. She picked it up and looked around one last time before closing the door.

"Who was it?" asked Hikari as she made it back to the floor with the girls.

"I don't know. No one was there. I found this envolope on the doorstep though."

"Well, open it!" cried Luna.

Angela did just that. Inside the envolope was two pieces of paper.

Angela took them out and read the first one.

_Dear Angela,_

_We hope you and the girls are having a good sleepover. We just have some riddles for you and everyone to figure out. Each riddle is about a guy on the island. Each guy with his own riddle. The riddles are quite simple. It will tell you the name of the girl it's addressed to. The riddles are to the girl who that particular guy is in love with. Good luck figuring the riddles out!_

_Sincerely,_

_Calvin_

_Julius_

_Gill_

_Wizard_

_Toby_

_Owen_

_Chase_

_Jin_

_**Luke!** (My name is the coolest! :D)_

_P.S: You must read each riddle out loud and must keep the answer to yourself until everyone has read their riddle and know the answer. Then you must ask if everyone is ready. Only then you can blurt out your answers._

The girls squealed as they read the letter.

"Like, oh my godess! We are going to find out who loves us!" they all cried.

"Angela! Read them out to us!" Hikari skrieked.

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses!" she laughed.

Angela picked up the second letter. It had all the riddles on it. Each riddles was written in different handwriting.

"Okay, the first one is to... Kathy."

Kathy squealed as she balled up her fists.

"Kathy,

"I know You Work at the Inn

"I know I Work in the Mine

"Maybe We should get together

"And laugh while We Dine

"Gold, Silver, Copper

"I tell you what I Find

"I'll make you a Golden Ring

"That is, If you don't Mind"

Kathy just stared for a minute then blushed.

"Who is it?" Luna asked.

"Can't tell, remember?"

"Right..."

"The next one is... Renee!" Angela said

Renee blushed at who it could be.

"Renee,

"I am the Casual One

"I enjoy sitting out in the Sun

"I Love to Fish

"And I like Cook a Sashimi Dish

"Swordfish, Lobster

"Tuna, Clam

"It's in My Blood

"A Fisherman, that's what I am"

Renee turned away from everyone, not wanting them to see her face.

"Candace,

"I love to Drink Perfect Milk

"While I Weave and Thread

"With my Perfect Silk

"You come to Me

"When You Need Clothes

"Just Like Humans

"Clothing Comes

"Clothing Goes"

Candace just stared off in space, blush across spread her face. Angela kept reading.

"Anissa,

"Herb Tea, Green Tea

"Those are Things

"That make the Best

"Gift for Me

"I do stuff at the Harp Clinic

"Trust Me;

"Those are Things

"That are not for You to Mimic"

Anissa played with her fingers. She tweedled her thumbs together as she looked down. Totally embarrassed on knowing who liked her.

"Luna,

"Jack and I

"Went up the Hill

"To Fetch a Pail of

"Tomato and Saury Stew

"Jack, was being an Idiot

"And broke His Brace

"While I just laughed in His Face"

Luna laughed hard as her face turned red. All the other girls giggled along with her.

"Maya,

"I Like to Cook

"Day and Night

"I won't give Up

"'Till it's Right

"Potana Roots

"Old Fishing Boots

"Those items I Hate

"If you give Me Them

"I'll never be your Mate"

Maya played with the lace on her clothing. Her face, with the other girls, was red. Angela sighed as she kept reading, wondering if the riddle for her would ever come.

"Phoebe,

"Amber, Diamond, Crystal

"No matter how Little

"An Archeolgist I am

"But whatever You do

"Don't give me Failed Ham

"I Like to drink Cocktail

"And with a Shovel and Pail

"I do My Work

"While in the Darkness

"You seem to Watch Me and Lerk"

Phoebe's eyes widen with shock. She turned her head away. Angela laughed. _'Guess he noticed.'_

"Hikari,

"My Name starts with W

"My Name ends with D

"A, R, I, Z

"Now put them in order for Me

"I love looking at the Stars

"Near and Far

"One eye Gold

"One eye Green

"I also think the Witch Princess

"Is sort of Mean"

Angela's cousin took off her gloves. She glanced around, then layed her eyes on Angela. Angela only giggled.

"Well the last one..." she sighed

"Angela," she began, blushing.

"Ooooh! It's Angela's turn!" cried Luna.

Angela blushed once again and started over.

"Angela,

"I can't tell you my Name

"But Carpentry's my Game

"I love to eat Bananas

"And I wear a Bandana

"Shining Mayonnais, Spinach Cake

"They are both my Favorites

"They are both not Fake

"My Hair and Favorite

"Colour Is Blue

"Now here's the Question:

"Guess Who"

Angela blushed hard. Her trembling hands dropped the riddle paper.

"Hahaha! Angela!" laughed Hikari.

"Okay, everyone know who wrote the riddle for them, right?" asked Kathy.

They all nodded.

"Okay then, mine was-" Angela was cut off by someone bursting through the door.

"Luke is here to crash the party!"

* * *

><p>The boys, once again, were outside, listening to the conversation. Angela had just finished reading the last riddle.<p>

"Okay... I guess... We go in... Now..." Wizard said brokenly, like he always do.

"Yup," agreed Calvin.

"Hey, where did Luke go?" Jin asked.

He answer his own question when he heard Luke.

"Luke is here to crash the party!" he yelled.

Julius laughed.

"Retard..." muttered Gill, as he followed the boys into Angela's house.

* * *

><p>The girls shrieked as they all came piling in. Luke bursted out laughing.<p>

"Oh my godess! You faces are so funny!" he laughed.

Gill hit him hard on the head which made him wimper.

"Okay, I hope you figured out our little riddles," Calvin said.

Phoebe blushed as she saw him look at her.

"Instead of telling everyone who wrote your riddles, show 'em! Come up to the guy who you think wrote it and give them a nice kiss on the lips!" added Luke, doing his signature pose while looking at Angela the whole time.

Everyone in the room laughed except for Angela, who was too embarrassed, and Luke who had no idea what was so funny.

"Okay, Luna, you go first," said Gill, crossing his arms.

Luna blushed and didn't budge.

"Aww, c'mon Luna! You already told us you always wanted to kiss him!" snickered Hikari.

Luna finally gave in and got up. She headed over to Gill and gave him a peck on the lips. This made them both blush as their fingers flew up to gingerly touch their lips.

One by one, each girl got up to peck the boy who wrote their riddles on the lips. Last but not least, it was Angela's turn.

"Okay Angela, your the last one..." Luke whispered, blushing slightly.

Angela didn't move. Luke saw this.

"Hey Angela, I already know you have a crush on me. I heard you admit it earlier," Luke said, putting out his hands as he shrugged his shoulders.

Angela blushed harder, while the girls giggled as the boys chuckled.

She finally stood up and walked over to Luke. She leaned in to peck him on the lips. It was only to be for a second but a strong force from behid forced her to kiss him deeper. She was pressed close into his chest. Angela's eyes widen as she gasped. Everyone in the room gasped too.

Luke had one arm wrapped around her back and the other wrapped around her waist. He passionatly kissed her, not letting go. His golden eyes were closed. Angela quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

Luke pulled away to breathe.

"Wow... That was..." he panted, resting his forehead on hers.

Angela smiled.

"Amazing..." she finished.

Luke smiled brightly at her, his golden eyes half lidded.

"I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you too..."

They leaned in for another kiss as every couple in the room shared their kisses too.

* * *

><p><strong>I got tired of writing at the end so it sucked horrible DX I could have stopped but I wanted to get the idea of my head. I know the riddles sucked but they were hard to make. My two favorite riddles were Wizard's and Luke's. Gill's was sort of funny too XD Lmao, Luke's signature on the letter HAD to be different and in the brackets, he wrote that himself. XD Well, reviews are nice. By the way, tell my what your favorite riddle was :D I would love to know!<strong>

**And for if you didn't get each riddle:**

**Kathy's was from Owen.**

**Renee's was from Toby.**

**Candace's was from Julius**

**Anissa's was from Jin**

**Luna's was from Gill**

**Maya's was from Chase**

**Hikari's was from Wizard**

**Angela's was from Luke**

**(Each riddle was written in the hand writing of the boy who it was about. E.g.: Kathy's was written in Owen's handwriting. Renee's was wrtitten in Toby's handwriting, etc.)**


End file.
